


Ce pourquoi nous avons combattu

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, Glittering Caves, Helm's Deep, Kindness, M/M, Middle Earth, Nature, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Promises, Rohan, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Après la chute de Sauron et les événements heureux qui s'ensuivirent, la vie reprit son cours en Terre du Milieu. Ainsi, deux âmes demeurèrent-elles seules devant leur promesse. Léger slash.





	Ce pourquoi nous avons combattu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YzanmyoLilicatAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/gifts).



> Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas un adepte du Gimli/Legolas en temps normal, mais Yzan et Lili si alors c'est cadeau ! J'ai eu plaisir à écrire ce petit OS à l'occasion d'un jeu d'écriture dont les thèmes étaient Promesse et Quête. Certes, Quête ne transparait pas tant que ça, dans cette courte histoire, mais l'idée m'est venue en pensant à tout ce qu'ils ont dû accomplir pour en arriver là, pour enfin pouvoir marcher librement en Terre du Milieu. Et en soi, je trouve que c'était une belle quête.
> 
> A présent, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en vous souhaitant qu'elle soit bonne.

La grande bataille des champs du Pelennor de l'an 3019 du Troisième Âge avait vu la défaite des Orcs du Mordor face aux bannières unies du Gondor, de Dol Amroth et du Rohan. Ce jour-là, la Cité Blanche avait été sauvée et Osgiliath avait pu être reprise. Ce jour-là, un sursis avait pu être accordé aux Hommes, aux Elfes, aux Nains et à tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu.

Tant de choses avaient été détruites et de vies brisées que la victoire était apparue terne à leurs yeux et la joie, interdite. Mais l'abandon n'était pas envisageable car une dernière tâche restait à accomplir et, cela, seules deux personnes pouvaient le faire. Frodon Sacquet et Sam Gamegie, Semi-Hommes de la Comté, entraînés si loin de leurs petites maisons sous la colline et passés par tant d'horreurs qu'ils avaient fini par croire que cela ne serait pas un Aller et retour comme pour Bilbon, mais bien leur ultime quête qui prendrait fin dans la fournaise de la Montagne du Destin.

Envers et contre toutes les malédictions de Sauron ou le pessimisme sage de ceux dont les yeux avaient vu passer trop d'âges sombres, les Hobbit scellèrent le destin de la Terre du Milieu. L'Anneau Unique forgé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les flammes de l'Orodruin fondit dans la lave qui le vit naître jadis et, enfin, la Tour Sombre vacilla puis s'effondra, entraînant avec elle le Grand Œil et marquant la fin définitive de la guerre.

La liesse engendrée par la victoire des peuples libres avait cédé la place à une certaine incertitude, comme si, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils n'osaient retrouver la simplicité de leurs vies d'antan. Pourtant, de belles choses étaient arrivées. Aragorn fils d'Arathorn avait épousé Arwen Undómiel avec la bénédiction du seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe. La Maison de l'Intendance du Gondor avait vu son avenir assuré par l'union de Faramir, fils cadet de Denethor, et de dame Éowyn, fille du Rohan. Meriadoc Brandebouc, Peregrin Touque et Samsagace Gamegie s'en étaient retournés dans la lointaine Comté. Les seigneurs Elrond et Celeborn accompagnés de dame Galadriel avaient gagné les Havres Gris où ils avaient été rejoints par Gandalf le Blanc, ainsi que par Frodon et Bilbon Sacquet.

La Communauté de l'Anneau n'existait plus, sinon dans les mémoires, et eux, Legolas Vertefeuille et Gimli fils de Glóin, se tenaient debout, seuls, face aux vastes plaines du royaume du Rohan. Au gré de leurs chamailleries et de leurs pérégrinations en Terre du Milieu, les deux compères avaient fini par développer une profonde affection l'un pour l'autre. Petit à petit, l'Elfe s'était aperçu qu'une insulte destinée au Nain le blessait autant que s'il en avait été la cible. Par la même, dans le feu de la bataille, Gimli s'était surpris à davantage se soucier de ces oreilles pointues que du score elfique à dépasser. Après toutes ces aventures, ils avaient enfin l'occasion de tenir la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite : visiter ensemble les merveilles de la Terre du Milieu, voir enfin de leurs propres yeux tout ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus, tout ce qui en valait tant la peine.

En ce jour radieux, ils y étaient. La forteresse du Gouffre de Helm se dressait à nouveau devant eux. La muraille éventrée leur faisait l'effet d'une gueule béante semblable à celle de Grond mais, derrière, le bastion se tenait toujours aussi fier et inébranlable. Les Hommes du Rohan avaient commencé à rebâtir Fort-le-Cor et les coups de pioche ricochaient sur les hauts versants des Montagnes Blanches. Le son, loin d'être désagréable, paraissait presque cristallin lorsqu'il s'échappait du marbre de parement et leur faisait un peu oublier le sang qui le recouvrait jadis.

« Nous y sommes, mon ami. » dit le Nain de sa voix profonde.

Une main fine et blanche vint se poser sur son épaule noueuse ; elle était aussi légère qu'un oisillon et, pourtant, irradiait à la fois force, courage et loyauté. Une main capable de faire naître au cœur du corps renforcé par le feu et le métal une chaleur différente, protectrice et bienveillante. Les yeux clairs et doux de Legolas suivirent son toucher et glissèrent vers la tête rousse de Gimli. Le visage buriné se leva vers lui et se fendit d'un large sourire qui étreignit le cœur de l'Elfe.

« Oui, ça y est enfin. Les Cavernes Scintillantes… »

La fin de sa phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure car l'émotion lui nouait les cordes vocales. Ils n'avaient passé que très peu de temps dans ces grottes, assez toutefois pour être certains de vouloir y revenir. Ensemble. Longtemps, Legolas s'était refusé à l'admettre, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il tenait beaucoup à ce butor de Gimli, peut-être plus qu'il ne tenait à Aragorn ou à Gandalf. Peut-être. Probablement. De son côté, le Nain s'en trouvait particulièrement déboussolé. Il ressentait l'affection de l'Elfe et elle lui étreignait le cœur de ses bras délicats. Il voulait rendre ce cadeau avec encore plus d'ardeur, mais une force invisible lui serrait la gorge et pesait de tout son poids sur son estomac. Ce fut donc les lèvres scellées et la voix éteinte qu'il franchit les remparts et pénétra les cavernes.

Bien plus encore que la première fois, la beauté fantastique de l'endroit les saisit avec une telle force qu'ils en churent presque. Le visage levé et la bouche ouverte, ils parcouraient de leurs yeux ébahis les concrétions minérales qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, tantôt draperies élégantes, tantôt stalactites menaçantes ou stalagmites acérées telles les crocs de la Terre nichés au fond de sa gueule de gypse. La surface des concrétions avait été rendue lisse et brillante par l'eau qui y ruisselait depuis des temps immémoriaux et l'ensemble brillait comme constellé d'une kyrielle de diamants. Le spectacle époustouflant les laissa sans voix tandis qu'ils déambulaient parmi ces chefs-d'œuvre de la Nature et leurs pas se répercutaient sur les hauts murs, faisant trembler les innombrables épées suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes. Lorsque Gimli glissa, Legolas le saisit juste avant qu'il n'aille s'embrocher sur une stalagmite et l'en écarta d'une violente secousse. Déséquilibrés, ils chutèrent pêlemêle dans un océan de concrétions et retinrent leur souffle tandis que l'écho de leur mésaventure faisait osciller les pointes.

Finalement, le silence revint, seulement entrecoupé de _ploc!_ à peine audibles lorsque les gouttelettes s'écrasaient au sol. Un soupir de soulagement conjoint leur échappa et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lentement, ils se mirent à rire, se retenant tant bien que mal, à tel point qu'ils en eurent des crampes aux côtes et les larmes aux yeux.

Assis ensemble dans ce royaume d'eau et de pierre, l'Elfe et le Nain restèrent adossés l'un à l'autre, sans mot dire, sans même esquisser le moindre geste. Leurs souffles enfin tempérés leur permirent d'admirer à nouveau les merveilles scintillantes qui les entouraient et, dans leurs contorsions pour embrasser la totalité de la grande salle aux allures de cathédrales, leurs têtes se rencontrèrent dans une douce caresse qui acheva de les transporter. Peu à peu, ils se détendirent et se laissèrent aller à ce contact apaisant, sans craindre le jugement de l'autre car aucun ne voulait voir cet instant s'achever. Avec les concrétions pour seuls témoins, Gimli et Legolas demeurèrent ainsi longtemps, perdant rapidement toute notion du temps, seulement fascinés par les œuvres minérales et concentrés sur les battements sourds de leurs cœurs qui se mouvaient à l'unisson.


End file.
